Always There
by Xazz
Summary: Stories for fathers.
1. Desmond&Altair

Okay so, because it was Father's Day, and I love my daddy, I opened holiday requests on my blog. Not all of these are 'strictly' father stories, but they all feature fathers or have father's playing an important role in the story. Also there are a lot of different types of 'fathers' in the world.

* * *

Altair+Desmond

Seal Beach AU

The morning had been… crazy, to say the least. It had started with Desmond throwing up, which was always the best thing to wake up as far as Altair was concerned. His mother had bought regular milk without telling him and half awake he'd poured Desmond his breakfast and then he'd wanted another bowl cause he was hungry, which should have tipped him off. Desmond didn't normally do two bowels of cereal in the morning. He'd been nursing his second cup of coffee when just… cereal vomit everywhere.

Expectedly, as you'd think with having to deal with vomit, Altair had freaked out for a second and was torn between comforting a crying Desmond and cleaning up the mess. Thankfully Kaley had come out of her room, hearing Desmond crying and while Altair was trying to get him to calm down and go put him in clean clothes she'd cleaned up the mess. It was sort of awesome having another pair of hands around. He told himself not to get used to it. He'd cleaned up his brother and asked him how he felt and it had been 'bad'.

'Why do you feel bad?' he'd asked.

'My tummy hurt,' Desmond sniffled and poked his stomach which looked a little bloated. He frowned and carried him back to the living room which now smelled like Pine Sol and thought of what Desmond had eaten in the past few hours. Nothing from last night, but this morning.

Then he'd gone and looked in the fridge and actually _looked_ at the milk. It was whole milk. He'd had to refrain from yelling at Kaley about it. How could she just _forget_ that Desmond was lactose intolerant? Instead he'd calmly reminded her and her own guilt riddled face was enough for him.

Once that had been cleared up Mrs. Hastings had called asking if Desmond wanted to come over and play. So he'd driven Desmond to the Hastings' and then wound up on Seal Beach, like he tended to do in summer. He wished he hadn't gone though since _Nadnye_ was there and he just wanted to hit something as he'd gone to Seal Beach to see Malik and now he couldn't even spend time with _his_ boyfriend.

Everyone went home early that day, there were going home to celebrate Father's Day with their parents. So that left Altair on the beach by himself. He got a call from Mrs. Hastings asking if it was all right if Desmond stayed for dinner. He said it was fine and texted his mom. He got shit for that saying he had 'no right' to say yes when today was Father's Day. He'd just thrown his phone away into the sand and sat on the sand angry and wishing the day was over.

The sun hadn't set yet, but it was later, past dinner (he knew because his stomach grumbled, wanting food as he hadn't had lunch either) and he looked up when a shadow cut across him. "Hey," Malik said, carrying Desmond on his hip.

"What're you doing here? And how do you have my brother?"

"Mrs. Hastings called me," he said and set Desmond down. His little brother bounced over to him and sat in his lap. "Have a good day at Shaun's?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah!" he said as Malik came to sit next to him. "I made you something," and then he was digging in the big pocket of Altair's old hoodie, rummaging around in it with a determined face.

"Made me something?" he glanced at Malik who just grinned.

"Here," and Desmond held out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Happy Father's Day!" he threw both his arms up when Altair took the card.

"But I'm not-" and then he looked down at the card, it was written in an adult's hand, but Desmond had signed it and drawn a picture. The legible text said, 'I love my big brother a lot. Happy Father's day.' The picture was a very crude looking picture of what was very obviously him, Desmond, and Malik. He smiled. "Thanks buddy. I needed that," and he hugged his brother tightly. Desmond squeezed him back and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Altair

Altair+Darim

Lily AU

It was a long day. A _very_ long day and Altair was more tired then he could remember being in a long time. Not since he'd been out in the field and running around rooftops all day, trying to avoid being seen by guards (or fighting them at times) had he been this tired. He was pretty sure he was just going to sink into his chair and maybe just go to sleep right here. Perhaps the worst part was that the day wasn't over yet. It wasn't even dinner yet and he still had work left to do and he knew that if he didn't not only would Malik scold him, but so would Maria. It couldn't be helped, the threshing was coming up.

Thinking of Malik where even was that lazy asshole? He'd left a few hours ago and left Altair to do the work himself. Perhaps not the best idea Malik had ever had. "Master?" he looked over at Kamal, who was sitting in Malik's usual seat.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Do you need help with anything?" he knew Kamal was capable, that was why he was here after all, but he was still just an assistant and only did as Altair or Malik told him to.

"No," he said, "But. I think I could use some tea."

"I'll go get you some," and then he scrambled out of the chair, grabbing his thin journal as he went and walked away quickly.

Altair sat back in his chair with a sigh and rubbed his face. He should have asked Kamal where Malik was, because Kamal always knew. Sometimes he wondered who the adult was and who was the novice sometimes with Kamal. He was as much their keepers and they were his. He made a mental note (far more effective then a real note) to ask Kamal when he came back and if required go drag his useless Grand Dai from whatever he was doing to come help him. In the mean time he tried to go back to work.

He worked for a while, Kamal hadn't come back. It was now much longer then it should have taken to get tea, even if he had to wait for the kitchen staff to boil water. Grumbling to himself he continued to plod along now upset about both the lack of tea and his scribe because he could not make heads or tails of this Latin. Altair hated Latin with a sort of special passion he reserved for Templars.

Then he heard soft boots on the stone, light and without the silence of a brother. "Kamal," he said irritably, "Why did it take you so- oh," he finally looked up. It wasn't Kamal. "Darim, what are you doing here?" he asked his son as he padded up to his desk. He didn't know why he'd thought Darim was Kamal, Darim was four, and Kamal did not sound like a four year old when he went about.

"Omy says to come," he said, rocking back and forth against the desk.

"Well you can tell omy baba is working," Altair said.

Darim shook his head, "Omy says come, it's important," he said firmly, "ammu is there too, he says… uhm," he thought a moment, "He says 'tell your baba to stop being a camel brain and get up here,'" and then his grinned, as obviously he didn't see anything wrong with that.

Altair groaned, "Yep, that sounds like Malik," he sighed and pushed himself out from behind the desk. "Do you know why they want to see me?"

"They said it was a secret," Darim said and took Altair's hand as they walked from the desk, knowing that everyone knew better then to touch anything he'd left out (cutting off the hands of those who touched the Masters' desk tended to do that) and they walked to the staircase.

"And I suppose you know the secret?" he asked them.

"Yep!" he said with a grin. "Omy made me _promise_ not to tell though."

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

"Mmm, I think so," he said slowly as they walked up the stairs. "Ammu said you'd be indisposed," he said.

"Indisposed?" and Darim nodded. "Why would I be indisposed?"

"Secret," and Darim pressed his finger to his lips.

Altair just chuckled, "Okay," he said and they finished the climb up to the Grandmaster's suite. Both Jari _and_ Ehan were there, which set off some alarms in Altair's head. Usually they were never there at the same time, but they just smiled at him and laughed when he gave them confused looks.

"You both know I hate surprises," he called when he opened the door to the main room. The bedroom door was open.

"There you are," Malik stuck his head out of the bedroom.

"You going to explain yourself Malik?" he asked, walking over to him, Darim let go of his hand and ran ahead, ducking behind Malik and into the bedroom.

"No, not really."

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yes."

Altair gave him a sour look, "Doing what? Pray tell?" he asked irritably and stood just outside the door, arms folded. Malik grabbed him by the front of his robes and yanked him forward, he almost face planted but managed to catch him. "Damnit Malik what is—" all the color drained from his face. Maria was on their bed, a bundle in her arms. "This is what you kept from me!" he demanded of his Grand Dai.

"Yes," Malik said simply with a smile, Altair shoved him away and Malik chuckled as he made a b-line for Maria who looked very tired. Her previous full moon belly was flat again and she looked like a different woman as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You're both awful people," he told them even as he kissed Maria on the temple.

"We thought it'd be better if you didn't know I was in labor, not after last time," Maria said, leaning against him.

"Yes, you nearly wore a hole through the floor when she was in labor with Darim," Malik teased.

"Shut up," Altair said shortly and Malik only chuckled, not fearing any sort of non existent heat in Altair's voice. Altair wasn't even looking at Malik either, but at the new baby in his wife's arms. "He's beautiful," he said after a moment, only so Maria could hear.

"Yes, he is," and he knew that she would have corrected him then if it was a daughter. He kissed her again and Darim climbed over the both of them to see into his new brother's blanket, sitting in Altair's lap.


	3. AltMal&Mr al Sayf

AltMal+Mr. al-Sayf

Seal Beach AU

Ever since Mr. al-Sayf had found out about them and, well, threatened Altair _with a gun_ he was really nervous about being in or anywhere near Malik's house. Like even a block away was too close and he just broke out in a weird rash. The man honestly scared him. There was nothing exactly intimidating about Mr. al-Sayf, he was just an average looking middle aged man with two kids and a wife. But when you had a gun waved in your face by someone that tended to make them pretty damn scary.

That had been a few months ago though, during their senior year. He and Malik were going to start school at UCLA in the fall. Malik's dad still wanted nothing to do with him and Malik was _still_ grounded.

Malik's mother however, was an entirely different story. She was much more moderate then her husband, though wore a hijab and long sleeves and sometimes even a veil when it was cool enough. But unlike her husband she was much more accepting of the fact that her son, didn't really like girls and she wanted to meet the boy (and _really_ meet him, not just as a quick 'hey' Altair usually did when he saw her before the entire gun incident) Malik kept disobeying his father over. That was how Altair ended up at the al-Sayf house. He was still wicked nervous, even though Mr. al-Sayf wasn't anywhere near the building, but it was just sort of like a Pavlov response to the place he'd built over the past few months.

Kadar was watching Desmond for him in the other room, and he was sitting on the couch opposite Malik and his mom. He sort of felt like he was being interrogated, even though it was nothing like that as Mrs. al-Sayf (please, call me Kanwai) had made them lunch and it had been pretty pleasant so far. Now they were just talking, mostly about Altair and what he did and Mrs. al-Sayf was very nice about the whole thing, just like she always was. Malik looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and _die_ when she'd asked about sex though. Altair was of the same mind and he'd just said 'Yes. We have sex, and we're safe about it,' which seemed good enough for her. That was the only horrifying question thankfully.

Maybe because he'd been listening for it, and dreading it, but when they heard a car pull up in the driveway Altair stiffened and turned dead white. Mr. al-Sayf was home. He was seriously about three seconds from bolting when Mrs. al-Sayf said, "Sit," because he was standing (he hadn't realized he was standing), and he sat, vibrating a little. "We're going to deal with this today," and then she stood up and went to the front door.

"I'm so dead," Altair said in a voice that sounded like a squeaky toy.

Malik looked where his mom had disappeared to and then hopped over to Altair's couch. "It'll be okay," he said and took his hand. "My mom can make my dad do a lot of things."

"Do I need to remind you, the last time I saw your dad he _waved a gun in my face_?"

"No, you don't," Malik frowned. "But he doesn't have a gun now. I told you, mom was _pissed_ when she found of he had a gun in the house. The whole, 'this is why people think all Arabs are terrorists Hamid!' and then made him sell it."

"Still…"

"He's a skinny pencil pushing lawyer, you can take him Mr. Black Belt," and he squeezed Altair's hand comfortingly. Altair took a shaky breathe and they both looked when two people came back into the living room. Altair swallowed and tried his best not to look terrified when he saw Mr. al-Sayf who really wasn't scary at all.

"What's he doing here?" Mr. al-Sayf demanded.

"I asked him to come," his wife said, calmly.

"You said-

"Dear, hush," she said and he went quiet. Mr. al-Sayf suddenly seemed a lot less scary when he was being told what to do by his tiny wife (and really, Mrs. al-Sayf was tiny and Mr. al-Sayf was tall. It was almost funny). "Now, I know you don't like it, but," she took a deep breathe, "But Malik is gay and nothing you do or say is going to make him change and I think you should give Altair a chance. You liked him well enough before you knew."

"Well that was different," he said, glaring at Altair, who now ducked behind Malik who was staring is father down. This was why Altair _did do parents_.

"No it isn't and you know it. They were going out well before you knew and you had no problem about it," Mr. al-Sayf frowned at his wife. "Now then," she put her hands on her hips, "Altair, would you and Desmond like to stay for dinner?"

"Now wait a second-" Mr. al-Sayf started but Kanwai just leveled a look at him, a 'do you really want to do this?' look.

"Dude, your mom is amazing," Altair said to Malik, and perhaps loud enough for his parents to hear too because Kanwai just smiled and Mr. al-Sayf looked grumpy. "And sure," he said, definitely loud enough to be heard.

"It's settled then," she said, beaming. "Dear, why don't you sit down, I'm sure the boys would be happy to talk to you, and I'll make dinner."

"Mrs. al-Sayf," Altair pipped up.

"Yes dear?"

"I don't know if this applies, but my brother's lactose intolerant, no milk," he said sheepishly.

"No worries," she said making a finalizing hand motion, gave her husband a pat on the arm and then left the three of them there.

They stared at each other for several moments, and then Mr. al-Sayf said, "I'm willing to listen."

Malik looked insanely relived, "Thank you," he told him and squeezed Altair's hand, Altair squeezed it back as Mr. al-Sayf came and sat across from them where Kanwai had been sitting, looking like he was bracing for this conversation. It had to be done though. It would be okay. It would be.


	4. AltMal&Mr al Sayf 2

This chapter/story has been removed because it contains mature material.

You can find the story/full unedited chapter on my AO3 under the name Xazz.


	5. Yusuf

Yusuf

Yusuf drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting. Lita was always late, _always late_, even when she promised she wouldn't be. She was still bitter, but fuck her, she was a bitch anyway. Not that he hadn't loved her at some point, but she was just a bitch. Nice enough, he guessed, but his opinion of her hadn't improved over the past few years when she made it more and more difficult to see his son. The judge had ordered that he got weekend visiting rights and he didn't care _how much_ of an inconvenience it was for her, he was seeing his son.

Finally the other car pulled up next to him in the, mostly empty, parking lot. The door of the other car opened and out slid the eight year old who looked more like Yusuf then he ever would look like Lita. He bet that grinded her gears too, to know that Jax looked like him, and not her. The passenger side window rolled down and he rolled down his own as Jax climbed into the passenger seat of his car. "Make sure you have him back on time," Lita called through the windows. She was still beautiful, but she wasn't an easy woman to get along with.

"I'm always on time," he said, as it was true, but also as a subtle nudge at her for always being late. She gave him a dirty look and rolled the window up. You'd think after six years she'd be over the thing and they could be civil to each other. Yusuf tried, really he did, but he only had so much patience. But nope, women were vindictive creatures. Still, he only had himself to blame really as _he had_ cheated on her while they were married. So maybe he deserved it. Didn't mean she had to act like he was an awful human being, because he wasn't. He paid his child support on time, Jax was always back to her on time, he never missed a holiday, he wasn't some dead beat. So what if he'd realized he hadn't loved her three years into their marriage and had an affair with a man? That _didn't_ make him a bad person.

He pushed Lita from his mind and turned to his son who was buckled in. "Hey bud," he said with a grin, "How was school this week?"

He got a shrug, "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I got time out at recess all this week," he made a pouting face at Yusuf as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Mom already chewed my ear off, can we skip it?" and gave him a pleading look.

"Only so long as she _really_ chewed your ear off," and he reached out to tug on Jax's left ear, and then reached around and tugged on the right one. "They both seem pretty intact to me."

"Daaaaad," his son whined.

Yusuf chuckled, "All right, I won't get into it," and waved it away as the pulled out onto the road.

"Sooo," Jax said, kicking his foot against the seat.

"So?" Yusuf saw him getting a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Do I get to meet him yet?"

"What?" now he cast a quick look at his son.

"Your boyfriend, do I get to meet him yet?"

"Jax, I don't have a boyfriend," Yusuf said.

Jax groaned, "Yes you do."

"No. I don't."

"Then how come last week there was a message on the machine from someone named 'Rauf'?"

"He's a friend," Yusuf shrugged, unaffected.

"Cause friends call each other 'baby'," and Jax laughed when Yusuf blushed.

After a few seconds Yusuf sighed, "Okay. You can meet him."

"Yes!" and Jax thrust his fist into the air, barely missing the roof.


	6. Tenzin

Tenzin

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE TEN OF KORRA

He didn't want to go, but he had to, because _they_ needed him to. Republic City had fallen, Korra was in the wind, Lin… he didn't want to think about what had happened to Lin. It was a painful thought about what they would have done to the woman and he had a very good idea about what had happened. He wasn't looking forward to finding out for sure though. Who would be?

"Papa?" Ikki came up next to him and took his hand. "Are you going to go away?" she asked, her face twisted into a sort of pain children should never have to know. He never wanted to see his daughter like this, again or now.

"Yes," Tenzin said gravely and kneeled in front of her. "I have to go back to Republic City with the Armada."

"I don't want you to go," she pleaded.

"Me neither!"

"Or me, or me!" Meelo cried, clinging to his oldest sister's arm for a moment before letting go and running over to Tenzin.

"I know," he said gravely and they all came into his arms. "But I have to help Korra, and Republic City. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes," Jinora said. "Can't we help?"

"Absolutely not!" he said sternly. "Republic City is too dangerous. If you want to help you can stay here with your mother and help her with Rohan."

"Yes, papa," Jinora said, still sad and he hugged them all again tightly.

"Master Tenzin," they looked. It was one of the White Lotus, "Sir we just received a cable from General Iroh, there's a ship near by."

"Good," and he slowly let his children go. "Behave for your mother, and don't get into trouble," he told them. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised and then had to leave them and he made his way to his sky bison to rendezvous with the ship.


	7. Malik

Malik+Altair's children

Laws of the Game AU

It was Saturday. He checked his mental calendar. Yeah, it was definitely Saturday. So why was there an alarm clock going off? Heaven knew Altair didn't need one, he was lucky to drag Altair to bed for a few hours each night before he was back in his office, working, kept up by an overactive mind. Malik only used one on the weekday, so he got up for work on time. But it was _Saturday_. He shouldn't have to put up with an alarm on the weekend.

Malik reached out and without looking fumbled at the alarm clock and pressed the sleep button. It was only when the noise _didn't_ stop that he realized it wasn't an alarm. "Baba," he opened his eyes slowly, "Baba. Baba. Baba. Baba. Baba. Baba. Baba," Kamal was just saying over and over and over again; like an alarm clock.

He pressed a hand over his mouth. "That's enough Kamal," he said tiredly and thankfully the child didn't keep going. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," he said once Malik took his hand away again.

"Go talk to your daddy about it, it's too early," he blinked at the boy sleepily.

"Daddy took Raafe to the park."

"The park? At this…" but then he actually bothered to look at the clock. He cursed in his head. It was almost eleven. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in that late. But then, he'd been really tired the last week, fighting off a cold that was going around the school. Thankfully he hadn't gotten sick.

"I'm hungry," Kamal said again pointedly.

With a yawn Malik sat up, "All right. All right," and he stretched before sliding out of bed, dressed in his boxers. He knew better then to fall asleep at Altair's without pants on. He pulled on a shirt from the dresser, one of Altair's old shirts because he could and Kamal bounced up and down next to him. "So, lunch?" he asked the little boy.

"Yes," he nodded. "Will you carry me baba?" and he held his arms up. Malik contemplated that for a second before just plucking him up off the ground with half a tired groan and they left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked Kamal and opened the fridge. It was pretty much empty. "Altair," he groaned, there was literally nothing to eat in the house.

"Baba-

"I know, you're hungry, give baba a second," and he put Kamal down and opened the cupboard. Malik wasn't a very good cook, Altair _was_, and didn't have any premade things he could just throw into the microwave. Nothing in the cupboard was helpful since it was just ingredients. There was a reason Malik owned a stack of take-out menus, though used them less since he'd started dating Altair. He stared balefully at the cupboard then looked away and down at the little boy who was looking at him earnestly, and then back at the cupboard. "Crap," he muttered. He'd have to cook.


	8. Jaime Lannister

Jaime Lannister

When he first heard, he was conflicted. He was happy his sister and her husband were pregnant, he really really was, but he was jealous too. Jealous because the King didn't deserve someone like his sister to be his wife. But when the King announced that Cersei was pregnant he'd just smiled and congratulated them both on their son, because it should be a son.

Later, his sister had come to him. "Jaime," she'd said, hands smoothing across her still flat stomach in a compulsive way.

"Yes, your grace?" he'd asked, in a mood because his sister, his Cersei was pregnant with another man's child. Normally they didn't bother with formalities when they were alone.

Cersei had looked at the two servants in the room, they were preparing a bath for him. "Leave us," she'd said curtly, the maids had curtsied and then left in silence. "The child isn't the King's," she said once the door was closed.

Jaime had heard the words, but he wasn't quite sure he understood them. "What?" he'd asked stupidly.

"The child inside me, it isn't the King's."

"Then who's…" he was perhaps not the brightest man in the world, he was a fighter, not a philosopher, but not even he was that stupid. He didn't quite know what his face had done at that point, but it made his sister laugh, so he wasn't too concerned with it.


	9. MariaGiovanni

MariaGiovanni Auditore

Maria smiled when she came into the sitting room and found Giovanni literally about to fall over he was so covered in children. Federico was clinging to his back, Ezio to one arm, Claudia on the other and little baby Petruccio wrapped around one leg. "Oh thank God," Giovanni said when he saw her. "Maria, help me," he pleaded. She just laughed and with all the grace of a lady of her standing went over to her husband and children.

"Oh now what sort of mess did you get yourself into my dear?" she asked standing in front of them, hands on her hips. Claudia giggled.

"Nothing of the sort," Giovanni said. "Our charming sons just decided that I would make good practice for their climbing exercises," and he shook the arm a ten year-old Ezio was clinging to. "So please, my love, a little help?"

Maria smiled fondly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ewwwww," Federico said and let go of Giovanni's back and slid down to the floor once more.

"Papa you got cooties," Ezio exclaimed and Maria kissed him on the lips next, Ezio let go. Once the two boys had let go they took their game elsewhere, and ran off. Claudia still held onto her father though, as happy as could be and not at all upset about her mother and father kissing. Maria picked Petruccio up off the ground and held the toddler to her.

"There, I think that takes care of that," Maria said sweetly.

"Thank you, my dear," and he kissed her on the cheek, Claudia giggled but let go of Giovanni seeing the game was over now that all of her brother's were gone.

"Love you papa," and she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving her parents alone.


	10. Leonardo&Gian

Leo+Salai

Cestenial RP

Gian was Salai's real name

When Regina had gotten sick Leo had promised to take care of her son if anything happened to her. They'd been friends and he said she was overreacting, _nothing _was going to happen to her. She'd just smiled and said, 'you're right Leonardo. You're right.'

She'd died two days later. They still didn't know from what. Gian had just been a little boy when it happened and he'd attended his mother's funeral with a straight face, holding Leonardo's hand. Later, he'd ask him why and Gian would say, 'Because I saw her die already'. That was before Leonardo knew about Gian's gift.

The thing was though, Leonardo had no idea how to take care of a child. He himself was scatter brained and easily distracted and sometimes would go all day without eating, and now he had to worry about the well being of a nine year old. Leonardo couldn't even keep a house plant alive, what was he going to do with a child! But Gian was a good boy and usually reminded Leonardo to at least have lunch. And eventually, Leonardo learned, because he had to learn. Good for him, he loved to learn! It was a lot of trial and error, but they made it work.

Once it _did_ work Gian told him. He remembered waking up in the morning and Gian was sitting in bed with him, watching him sleep. He'd always been a… strange child. Knowing too much, and didn't act like a normal boy at all. "Leo," he said once he'd woken up and made some space for Gian to crawl under the covers with him.

"Yes little one?" he asked.

"Remember, you asked me, why I didn't cry at my mama's funeral?"

"Yes. You said because you already saw her die," which was confusing to him.

Gian nodded. "My mama and me, we're seers," he said and there was no humor in his voice.

"And you saw her die," Leo said softly. Gian nodded solemnly.

"I had another vision," Gian said softly.

"Oh? What of?"

"Florence was burning," he said seriously.

"It was?" and Gian nodded slowly. "But Gian, Florence is fine, there are no signs of attacks or anything. I think you just had a nightmare."

Gian made a face and then nodded, "Maybe you're right. It just felt so _real_. I was scared."

"It's okay Gian," Leonardo said and hugged him, "Nothing bad's going to happen," he promised.


	11. Leonardo&Salai

Leo+Salai

Sharks and Lionfish AU

Leo had been eight, Salai had been… well they didn't really know actually, but he looked like he was five or six, when his parents brought him home one day. A little boy who sort of looked like a girl with too much curly red hair and sharp shark teeth who yelled whenever they tried to get him to put on pants. Leo thought he was a stupid child and didn't know what was wrong with him. His parents said nothing was wrong with him, he just _wasn't like them_. He didn't know what that meant though, not for real at least.

Salai didn't talk. Not properly at any rate. He'd hiss and growl and make loud, high pitched, screeching noises, or long rolling tones that reminded him of shells his mother collected, and when you put them to your ear, you could hear the sound of the ocean. He also didn't like any of them. At least for the first year, when he was a wild boy. Then after a year it was like he'd become tame, a wild animal, but tame now, sitting in his momma's lap, sleeping in the bed instead of on the floor, eating as best he could with the silverware (his body was only four years old after all). He still didn't talk though, not real talking at any rate.

He asked his parents why Salai was funny, and why he had sharp teeth and why he couldn't talk and why he made all those funny noises and why, when he dislocated his arm that one time, he hadn't cried, even when his father, a doctor by trade, had popped it back in. Not a single tear, even when he looked like he wanted to cry. His parents just said, "Salai's special," and that had been the end of that discussion. He didn't ask again, for an eight year old it was a good enough reason.

Then Salai had started to get sick. He'd been living with them for more then a year when one day he just wouldn't get out of bed. Seemingly without their notice Salai had gotten thin, weak, and sickly. He'd always been rather thin, so maybe that was why they hadn't noticed. Salai was never weak though, he was as strong as Leo's daddy and he was just a little boy! He was also never sick, even when Leo had caught a terrible fever that had left him bed ridden for days. Now he was feverish and pale (paler then usual at any rate), his skin dry as bone and if you touched it it flaked. His eyes were glassy and distant, the pupils hugely dilated and his breathe wet sounding. It was pretty gross. Leo was sitting with him while his parents were down stairs, talking, discussing what to do with the little red head.

"Hungry," and Leo had straightened and looked at the little boy who had never spoken a day in his life before that moment. Salai was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, almost too surprised.

"Hungry," and then Salai sat up, looking like a ghost. "You smell yummy," and then he was climbing out from his covers.

"What?" he asked, now greatly concerned and scooted away. "Salai go back to bed," and he put his hand on the boy's shoulders. The thing was though, Salai grabbed his hand and bit him! Hard, and drew blood. Leo _screamed_ and yanked his hand away. His parents thundered up the stairs as Leo jumped off the bed to find Salai trying to stand up next to the bed on shaky legs looking like he was about to collapse and Leo was against the wall, crying, his hand bleeding. Little monster!

"What happened in here?" his father had asked.

"He bit me!" he'd cried and his mother had come to look.

"Salai, what's the meaning of this?" his father demanded.

Salai had looked at him, "Hungry," he whined and then his legs gave out and he fell onto his butt. He started to wail at that, a high pitched noise that made Leo's ears ring though to Leo it sort of sounded like how he sounded when he cried for his mother.

His father had picked the little monster up and tried to shush him, "All right," he'd said, "all right, we'll get you something to eat," and then taken him downstairs. His mother had fixed his hand and they didn't see Salai or his father for the rest of the day.

The next day, Salai was better! Like magic. He'd even said sorry to Leo, and he looked sorry, he sounded sorry, and he even spoke. He spoke more after that. Leo still didn't know what had been wrong with the boy.

Leo had been eighteen when he found out. They couldn't exactly hide the fact anymore. Salai had looked like a twelve year old for a long time, he hadn't had a growth spurt, his voice didn't change, he had been ten for a five years. That was when his parents sat him down.

"There's something you need to know," his father had said, "about your brother," because Salai _had_ become his brother in the past ten years. In a strange way at any rate, though they looked nothing alike.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Leo had asked.

"No, nothing at all," his mother had been quick to say.

"He's just… different," yes, Leo knew that, he hadn't needed his father to tell him that. There had been a pregnant silence following that statement, and then his father said, "He's a mermaid." At first Leo had tried to deny it, but his parents were calm, and firm and he really couldn't deny it at all. He never saw Salai go out in the rain, in fact his parents forbade it, he never saw his brother damp, _ever_, even after he took baths, and he didn't eat the same foods they did. He only ate meat, and only red meat, or sea food.

After that he went and read every book he could about mermaids. He read lore and he read journals and scientific logs. He learned about the oceanids, the most common, and what Salai was, and the ones who lived off the coast of Ecinev. He read about the naiads, the lake and river dwellers, the second most common, and the selkies, the rare cold water mermaids who were like the oceanids in all ways except they were furred like otters or seals. And there were the sirens, the most dangerous who attacked anything and everything in their path. Last were the mysterious undine, who were only ever mentioned, but people knew nothing about them. He wanted to know everything he could about mermaids before he talked to his brother about it.

When he did Salai had just said, 'I'm not like those people you read about, Leo. I'm just me,' and then showed Leo what he looked like, all banded and spiny and not at all like the mermaids who lived off shore in the reefs around the house who were gray and brown and scarred all over. He'd told Salai he looked cool, and his brother had laughed.

It wasn't until he was thirty, and his father was dying, that he learned a very important secret. His father was old, and took him aside, his voice heavy with his sickness and age, and told him what he had to do. Salai still looked like a teenager and would be for decades to come. His father told him Salai was much older then they thought and was probably more the age he was, which was seventy at the time but that Leo would have to take care of him since he wouldn't be able to anymore. He'd told Leo about the deal he had with the prison and at first he'd been shocked and disgusted at what his father had done, but then he'd understood. Salai _needed _human flesh or he'd become that sick, dry skinned boy he had been nearly thirty years ago. His father made him promise ('_promise _me son') that he'd take care of Salai and wouldn't let him get like that again. Leo had nodded and promised.

The next day he went down to the prison and spoken to his father's contact. His father had used the excuse of his practice to get the cadavers. Leo was an artist and a man of science. He said he wanted them for science, and to continue his father's work. The man agreed with their deal. Thankfully Leo wasn't squeamish. Two months later his father died, following his wife to their creator and it was just Leo and Salai.

He'd been taking care of Salai for almost ten years on his own when a mermaid came to his home, serious-faced, wanting to buy Leo's latest invention, which he'd been making for Salai, because he'd wanted the mermaid to draw his pond from under water. The mermaid had no name, but they were allowed to call him Desmond. Leo wanted to know about mermaids still, because all the books said the same thing, and there was no real new information. Most people thought they knew all there was to know about mermaids, or at least all they'd ever learn. He knew there was more, he knew because Salai wasn't like them. So he had Desmond stay, so he could learn, and for Salai so he could have another of his kind around. He'd been happy when he saw they were friends.

And now… now he was standing in front of his brother, who was now a _girl_, and Desmond and listening to them talk. Before Desmond had arrived he'd never heard mermaids really talk, maybe briefly at the docks when the merchant Altair came on Wednesday and Sunday with seafood you couldn't get most of the time. But it was nothing like this. The sounds were high and quick, and also sometimes low and smooth, or even just the rasp of air out of the mouth. He watched them fight, wondering what he was missing, and then watched the make up, and they acted like he wasn't even there. He knew he'd missed something _very_ important. When Salai finally remembered he was there all he'd been able to ask was, "What's going on?" because all he wanted to do was know.

There was some more conversation, quick and then he'd stared when they _kissed_. He hadn't seen that coming, or expected that. Then Salai said, "I'm pregnant. Desmond's the father."

He didn't think anyone would blame him when he kicked that dick out of his house.


	12. Desmond&Ancestors

Desmond+ancestors

Flocking Movement AU

SERIOUS FM SPOILERS

They were in America, again. Desmond liked America, he was born here, you tended to have a special fondness for your home land. He was in a CVS pretending the world hadn't crashed down around their heads, picking out boxes of bandages, ACE braces, several boxes of pain killers, and other things he could think of, and putting them straight into his backpack. The lights were out, it was dark outside, it was relatively safe out. His vision blazed. He'd picked up a few more tricks since the end of the fucking world. Night vision for starters. Colored night vision. It was pretty damn awesome

He went to the next aisle, the card aisle, and he snorted but compulsively he went down the aisle. Huh, it had been Father's Day, or near then, when it happened, as they had a good portion of cards set out for that Holiday. He picked up one or two, read them, smiled at a few before putting them back. He bit his lower lip and let his fingers brush one of them, he'd really liked that one. If he'd stayed at the Farm it'd be the sort of card he'd have gotten his father, if he'd actually liked his father enough to _get_ him a card that was. Finally he just grabbed the card and stuff it into his back pack as well with the first aid equipment and slipped out of the dark CVS and into the dark city and headed back to the compound, the others would get worried if he stayed out much later.

After dropping off his supplies he went into the back, where the 'norms' weren't allowed to go. The others were there. Altair and Ezio were leaning over a map of the USA, Hawk was on his computer, nothing had changed there, even with the end of the world, Jacob wasn't around. Oh good, he didn't feel like getting mocked. They all looked up when he entered. "Hey dads, I'm home," he said teasingly. That earned him a smile from Ezio and Hawk, but not Altair, but Altair didn't smile, he read his amusement in his eyes though. "Got'cha something," and he went over to Ezio and Altair standing at the table, Hawk craned his head around to watch.

He unslung his backpack, mostly empty now, and unzipped the smaller pocket in the front. He felt utterly ridiculous but fuck it, he knew they wouldn't tease him for it. He pulled out the Father's Day card from the pocket. Ezio took it before Altair could, there was a sepia toned picture of a father playing catch with his son. Ezio flashed the cover at both Altair and Hawk and then opened it. "Thanks for always being there, dad," he read aloud and Desmond flushed a little, embarrassed. The others were looking at him for a moment and then Ezio wrapped his arm around Desmond's shoulders. "We always are," he told him. Desmond just gave them a helpless look, though was pleased that they all looked reasonably touched and proud.


	13. Malik&Tazim

Malik+Tazim

It had seriously just been one time. Most women didn't want anything to do with him, even with his rank. He was an invalid and he had trust issues, not to mention he was one of them men who trained their sons to become killers. It was why most Assassins didn't marry, or father children of their own, women found them attractive from a distance, but usually not up close, not emotionally, not intimately, though they enjoyed the physicality of the entire thing. Sometimes Malik handled his needs with the concubines in the garden, because he was still one of those after all, a man, even if sometimes he'd hear snide remarks behind his back about being only half of one. Those men usually got a visit from the Grandmaster, and Altair was scary on a good day, but he did not take well to his second in command being spoken ill of, and could be pretty much _terrifying_. It always gave Malik a certain sort delight to know that Altair would threaten and intimidate their brothers on _his_ behalf.

There was a woman in front of the desk now, Altair was helping some instructors, demonstrating, and Malik was doing some paper work before lunch. She wasn't particularly attractive, but she wasn't ugly, and she was bottom heavy with wide hips, though it was hard to tell with her jilbab. She was holding a little boy's hand and he assumed it was her son, who was small and was staring at Malik with dark eyes that seemed strangely familiar. He looked at her curiously, as he wasn't expecting the woman. "Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "My sister died four years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Malik said.

"She died in child birth, perhaps it was best, so she couldn't shame our family with having a child out of wedlock. Before she died she told me who the father was," Malik just continued to give her a confused look. "You're Malik al-Sayf, yes?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded slowly.

"This is Tazim," she drew him forward. "Your son."

"I don't have a son," Malik said staring at the woman, refusing to look at the child.

"You do," she said.

"No, I don't. Now please leave before I have you removed," he said firmly.

She gave a soft, unkind, laugh, "Should have known. You Assassins never do want to deal with the seeds you sew. C'mon Tazim," she gave him a little tug and only then did Malik look at the boy. In the better light he saw that Tazim's eyes were almost blue, dark and mostly brown, with a ring of blue around the pupil, like Malik's eyes. Then Tazim turned away to follow the woman.

"Wait," Malik called, she stopped and looked back at him. Malik's face turned hard for a moment. Altair was not going to be happy about this. But then, Malik wasn't very happy about this either. "He can stay," and that was when the woman smiled. It was like the smile of the woman who'd come to his bed five years ago when they'd visited a town for something, probably the threshing, Malik couldn't remember now. But he remembered the curve of her mouth and the way her teeth flashed when she smiled. Tazim smiled too, and he looked like his mother. Fuck.


	14. Aang&Tenzin

Aang+Tenzin

"Tenzin," Aang touched his son's shoulder, "Wake up son," and Tenzin opened his gray eyes.

"I fell asleep?" he asked and then the next second he was awake, "I fell asleep!" and he hopped to his feet, in his haste creating a cushion of air that shot him nearly five feet into the air. He'd fallen asleep during meditation!

Aang laughed, "It's okay Tenzin," he said comfortingly and patted his shoulder once he'd landed.

"I'm sorry," Tenzin said.

"For what son?" he asked with a smile.

"For falling asleep."

Aand just smiled, "You wouldn't be the first one. You want to know a secret?" and hesitantly Tenzin nodded, "When I was your age, or even older then you, I always fell asleep during meditations?"

"You did?" he asked.

"Ha! Of course I did. Meditations are boring, I would have rather been out playing air ball, or chasing the flying lemurs," and Tenzin smiled now. "Now, lets go find your siblings and float their toys away from them," and Tenzin laughed and followed after his father.


	15. DesClay

DesClay

Desmond hadn't been on a date in a long time. He'd never really gotten over his wife when she died, breast cancer, they hadn't caught in time, it still sometimes kept him up at night, and he'd just been so busy with Duncan he'd never actually thought about dating. But Shaun, always Shaun, said he needed to live a little; 'you're only thirty, mate, you should be able to have a life beyond your kid,' and then had gone on to say he'd set Desmond up with a blind date, and no Desmond didn't actually have a say in the matter.

Becca had even prescreened him, and unlike Shaun, Desmond trusted Becca's judgement. She'd been Lucy's best friend before she'd died, and she wouldn't steer Desmond wrong, and she wouldn't let Shaun either, out of memory of her friend. Neither of them put it past Shaun either since he'd once tried to set Desmond up with a psychopath named Alex, he still had a restraining order against that guy.

It also didn't go unnoticed that they'd set him up with a man. They knew better then to set Desmond's first date up in five years with a woman. He'd loved Lucy too much, he'd never be able date another woman.

Duncan was five, almost six, he'd be six in September, and Shaun had stopped by to pick Duncan up, Desmond didn't own a car, didn't need one in the city. Shaun and Becca would watch him while he was out tonight, they were going to a fair down in the park, it'd be fun. He knelt in front of his son, "Now you're going to be a good boy for uncle Shaun and aunty Becca right?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," Duncan nodded.

Desmond smiled, "Good," and he kissed Duncan on the forehead and stood up, "He's all yours," he told Shaun. "I'll come get him when I'm done," it was a lunch date.

"All right, try and have a good time, mate," Shaun said and took Duncan's hand, they left. Desmond took a deep breathe and took a shower, gathered up his things, and then left. The restaurant they were meeting wasn't near here and he took the subway into the City. He fiddled with his phone before telling himself to get a grip. He was a grown ass man and a father, he could handle some stupid date. He got the restaurant they were meeting at on time and he was already waiting for him. Becca had given him a basic description; 'blonde, white, and he's nearly always smiling. And yeah, when the blonde caught sight of him he did smile and stood up.

"Hello, I'm Clay Kaczmarek," Clay said, shaking his hand.

"Desmond Miles."

"Such a pleasure to meet you, Bec's told me all about you," his smile never faltered as they sat. Desmond reminded himself he could do this. It was just a date. Clay's smile went a long way in convincing him it was true.


	16. Castiel&God

Castiel+God

Angels weren't born, not really, they were made. The first memory he had was of the Garden, and the Tree, and of his brothers and sisters. He was small, barely a scrap of a thing, just a collection of fuzzy energy that had collected into a distinct shape that mimicked their Father. He had two-dozen 'twins', other angels created at the same time as him, and they all looked the same. They had two legs, and two arms and little tiny bodies, and white hair, like heir Father. Only unlike their father there were things coming from their backs, wings, yes wings, that was what they were.

They're power was… imperfect. He knew that. Somehow he knew that. No not somehow, Joshua had told them. Joshua, the Gardener, the angel with the olive colored wings and dark skin, like their Father. He'd told them. Because they were imperfect they couldn't contain everything within themselves, and their wings, they were what they couldn't contain, what was outside their bodies. Or these bodies, sometimes his brothers and sisters seemed to fade in and out, hard to see in the Garden, and what was left behind was just a crackling swirling mass of energy.

There were other angels. Bigger, older, angels. His favorite was Lucifer. He was so kind to his little brothers and sisters. Gabriel too, but Gabriel played with them. Lucifer didn't. Lucifer would sit in the Garden, under Joshua's watchful eye, and would tell them stories. Michael never told them stories, or played with them, instead he made sure they all played nice with each other, made sure they learned. Raphael was like Michael, only Michael would smile, Raphael did not. Castiel liked listening to Lucifer's stories, of the world and animals their father had made. He loved hearing about them, and Lucifer would make little figures of them and have them dance to his stories. It was a lot of fun.

One day, and there were countless, endless days, he wasn't sure how many had passed, his Father came to them. His Father was great, and wise, and kind, but unknowable. He'd looked down at Castiel and picked him up in his great strong arms and looked into his blue eyes and smiled. Castiel smiled back brightly. "You," his father said, "I have a plan for you."


	17. Marvey

Marvey

It had originally been Donna's idea. Harvey liked to pretend it was his, but he wasn't really fooling anyone. They all knew it was Donna's idea as she'd mentioned it the first time, and then when Harvey had seen how Mike had taken to it, he'd championed it himself because as much shit as Harvey gave Mike at work, he did love to see the younger man smile, and get excited and make him happy. Even though Mike had his own office now (a shared office mind you) Harvey still gave him a hard time, as he was still Harvey's associate and he was allowed. He also was had been Harvey's fiance.

Well, past tense now. Husband now. Mike had proposed, because Harvey was too much of a pussy too, though he'd never admit that aloud. He'd wondered what had crawled in Mike's pants to make him so jumpy for the weeks up to the moment he'd asked, or why he and Donna had suddenly become super best friends (she was a traitor by the way).

The ceremony had been small, private, and before it Harvey had joked about not wearing the ring a work because it 'ruined his street cred'. Mike had just rolled his eyes at him. Harvey never forgot his ring.

Donna had probably done it on purpose, bringing up the fact that now that they were married and Donna was practically family when they were going to 'give me some nieces and nephews for me to spoil and be a bad influence on'? Harvey hadn't thought of children, ever. They weren't in his plan. Or they hadn't been, then he'd seen the look on Mike's face.

But in classic fashion Harvey had shot it down, 'I don't do kids,' he'd said. Donna had pouted at him and Mike just looked like he'd expected that sort of response. He then spent the next week or so pouring over various websites and all the information he could get pertaining to adoption for same sex couples. It was easier to adopt abroad (in some countries) but Harvey had seen the American foster system for himself, through his work, and his conscious wouldn't let him adopt from anywhere but. There was a lot of red tape.

Later, when he was sure Mike had forgotten about it, and Harvey had basically everything in order, he'd asked Mike, 'do you want kids?' and Mike had been sort of deflective about it, but yeah, he did. Of course he did. He was Mike for God's sake. So he told Mike about what he'd done and Mike had just stared at him before kissing him. He'd had some of the best sex of his life that night, so really it was all worth it.


	18. Desmond

Desmond

Sharks and Lionfish AU

"Here," he started when his heart thrust their daughter at him. "You get to watch her today."

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Leo."

"Oh," he looked down at his daughter, who grinned at him, all green eyed and sweet. "By yourself or are you taking the boy with you?" their other child, their son, was curled up, asleep, on a bed of kelp and weed.

"Hmmm, he's much less trouble then she is," his heart said, and he tickled his daughter, making her giggle loudly, waking her brother. "And I don't think you could handle them both on your own," he added. He just gave his heart a sheepish look, but didn't disagree. He did his best, but mermaids didn't normally have twins, and his heart was young and new at living in the ocean full time, he wasn't used to it. They were both still trying to figure it out and do it without killing themselves.

"Oh good," and his daughter wriggled from his grip and twisted around his shoulders till she was practically laying on his head, her banded tail draping across his chest, her little hands reaching down and grabbing the side of his face. "I think I can handle this one alone," he said reaching up to his green eyed daughter, she bit his fingers, not hard though.

His heart smiled at him, "Okay, you're sure?"

"Yes, she's just a little thing after all," and his heart chuckled before picking up their son from the bed of where he was rolling around grumbling. "We'll be back before the sun goes down," he said, letting go of their son and he wriggled out of the crevasse in a flash of his own gray banded tail. His heart wrapped an arm around his waist and their tails twirled together on the sand, "Behave for your father," he told their daughter.

"Yes, mama," she chirped, still holding onto the sides of his face. His heart leaned up and pressed his face to their daughter's short snout briefly, making her giggle, and nuzzled him as well. He let his hand briefly trail through his short red hair before he pulled away and followed their son out of the sea cave.

Then it was just him and his daughter. "Okay," he said and pulled her off his head. "Now what are we going to do that mama isn't around?" she grinned at him deviously, she was _definitely_ his daughter.


	19. Altair&Al Mualim

Altair+Al Mualim

Back For More AU

His parents had died when he was young, almost too young to remember. He could remember his mother's smile and her cheerful, brown eyes, and the feeling of his father's hands, rough, callused, a carpenter's hands, and the shape of his beard, black and cut close to his face. He couldn't remember their voices, and other then pictures he didn't remember what they really looked like, and he couldn't remember their voices, and there was no video of them. Since he was little Altair had always lived with his grandpa.

After his parents died they moved from St. Petersburg to Miami, then, when he was ten, they'd moved even further south. To the bottom of the States where there was only ocean in all directions, wherever you looked, and there was only one road that strung the entire Keys together like a necklace. He liked it there, his giddo did too, since his giddo was too old to really take care of a little boy. But he did, and he did the best he could and still also run a business. Several businesses actually, and Altair never wanted for anything, his giddo gave him whatever he wanted, usually. He wasn't spoiled though, he still had chores and he got an allowance, and that was how he got the things he wanted.

He was in school, it was Mother's day, before they'd moved to the Keys. They were going around the room talking about their mothers. Then it was Altair's turn. "I don't want to go," he'd said.

"C'mon now Altair," his teacher had coaxed him.

"My omy's with Allah," he said, because his parents were Muslim, his giddo was Muslim, and Altair was too, though none of them had really been practicing Muslims.

"Allah? Is that the name of your daddy?" another little boy had asked.

"No."

"Who's Allah?"

"Allah is Allah," Altair hadn't really known how to explain to the little Cuban boy who Allah was. All he knew was that Allah was Allah really.

"Allah," the teacher said, "is the Muslim word for God."

"Why don't they just call him God then?" asked a girl.

"Because Muslims don't speak English, they speak Islamic. So in Islamic, Allah means God."

"So your mommy's with God?" asked a different girl.

"Yes. And so is my baba," that got him a few funny looks. Altair felt like an outsider all the sudden. None of these children were like him.

"Why do you use so many funny words Altair?" someone had asked, he wasn't sure who.

"Now everyone, there isn't anything wrong with the words Altair is using. He's just using his own words, like you do with Spanish," and she was quickly trying to pull away from this conversation. "Jessabelle, tell us about your mother," and then the attention had shifted.

When he got home that day he sat him his giddo's lap as he worked at his computer, emailing someone. "giddo," he said.

"Yes, Altair?" he giddo asked, a gentle hand around his waist so he didn't fall off his knee.

"Why did Allah take omy and baba away?"

"What? Where is this question coming from Altair?" his giddo looked at him, confused and concerned.

"We were talking about it in school. Everyone was talking about their omy, and I said she was with Allah. Why did Allah take her away? Does Allah not love me too?"

His giddo sighed and leaned back in his chair, "It isn't that Allah doesn't love you Altair," he said gently. "He loves everyone. But some people he loves more then others. He misses them in heaven when they're here on earth and wants them back before their time is up."

"So Allah just loved my omy and baba more then anyone else?"

"Yes, ibn," he said gently, "Allah isn't punishing you if that's what you think. He jus missed your baba and omy _so much_ that he couldn't stand to be without them."

"But I miss them too."

"I know," he rubbed Altair's back gently, "But he knows how strong you are. And besides, you have me," he smiled at Altair. "Was Allah wrong?"

Altair shook his head, "I am strong," he declared.

"That's a boy," his giddo smiled widely at him. "Now, why don't se go see if there's any ice cream left in the freezer?"

"Okay!" he loved ice-cream. He slid off his giddo's knee and dragged him to the kitchen.

* * *

And that's all she wrote!


End file.
